


Throat.

by TheMalhamBird



Series: Three Sentence Fic [1]
Category: Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Richard, Edward, Kissing, Trust.
Relationships: Edward 2nd Duke of York | Duke of Aumerle/Richard II of England
Series: Three Sentence Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685482
Kudos: 7





	Throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to transfer the fics and snippets from my Tumblr account across to Ao3 so that they’re findable. The fic below is one of them and may have been written at any point between 01/04/2020 and sometime during 2018…

This is how Edward knows the King loves him the most: the way he tilts his head back and exposes the column of his throat to Edward’s lips, and Edward’s lips alone. Richard, who has an intense fear of vulnerability, of surrender, will nonetheless bare his neck to Edward’s kisses, his caresses. None of the others- not Bushy, not Bagot, not Green- know what pretty sounds it’s possible to win from Richard’s lips by running your tongue up the length of his jugular or nipping the hollows of his neck. Richard trusts Edward as he will not trust the others, to take care of him, to keep him safe- to take him apart and not think him any less the King for it.  
And this is how Edward knows: Richard loves him the most.


End file.
